Fighting Temptations
by That One Apologue
Summary: After a torrid one-night-stand, Amy finds herself both enable to escape it or forget it. Featuring a love triangle between John Cena, Randy Orton and Lita. Warnings are inside. Alternate universe. Completely revised - new first chapter up.


**Entitled: **Fighting Temptations  
**Author:** Shadow Shawnna  
**Ensemble:** Lita/Randy Orton - Lita/John Cena, Beth Phoenix/Dave Batista, Melina/Chris Jericho, Torrie Wilson/Christian, Trish Stratus/Edge & Others  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize is mine.  
**Distribution:** Ask first.  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences Preferred.  
**Spoilers: **No - the story is set in an alternate universe.  
**Summary:** The night before her wedding Amy makes the mistake of sleeping with her boss. Problem is that he seems to be captivated by her and wants more than a friendship from the woman. Can she fend off the temptation to have a torrid affair with her boss or will she fail miserably?  
**Content warning:** Language, sexual innuendo, and several sexual interactions.

**Side Note: **This story has been dramatically revised - I rewrote all of it and have switched the roles of John and Randy, however it still contains the same elements of the previous story and promises to be a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It happened all so suddenly, almost innocently. Though she never intended on anything to happen that night something definitely had. Her friends insisted that she needed to, at the very least, go out and celebrate her last night as an unmarried woman. It took a great deal of convincing and finally she gave in thanks to her fiancé's insistence. She figured his urging spawned from his own desire to do the same. Neither really had a party of any sort and, well, this last night would be considered just that. She wasn't sure if his true intentions were accompanied by his initial desire to have one last night out or one last one-night-stand with some stranger. Her suspicion was that it was the former; he wasn't exactly the type to have a one-night-stand, but he also wasn't the type that took such a long term commitment in stride. Before the night officially began, she was confident that she was making the right move and that this was really what she was meant to do.

She was a woman who believed in fate; it was fate that had brought them together and it was fate that kept them together. Little did she know that fate had an entirely different route mapped out and it was going to be a long trip. Perhaps it was his forward nature that drew her to him that evening or perhaps it was something else entirely. When he had began to flirt with her, in an all too innocent way, he was completely aware that tonight could end in one of two ways. The first, which was far more appealing, had to do with a hotel room and the second, which was far from appealing, was with them exchanging numbers. Somehow she gave him the impression that there was no way he would receive her number, however the possibility of sex was some how more likely than the former. It wasn't until they left the bar in a drunken manner that the probability of sex seemed to raise to an all time high. She wasn't tripping over herself, but her words were beginning to slur ever so slightly.

He knew damn well, despite what she later claimed, that she wasn't all that drunk that night. She tried to brush his demeanor that night off as a means of getting into her pants - not that it hadn't worked. It wasn't until they arrived at a relatively cheap - cheap in the eyes of a man as wealthy as he was - hotel that he began to turn on his so-called charm. Had it not been for her ability to overlook his arrogance and confidence the night probably would have ended right then and there. He knew that tonight was his lucky night and he took full advantage of what was offered to him. They called up room service and ordered some alcohol. The blue-eyed man continued to lavish his affection on her, making her feel as if his intentions were all well and good. The fact of the matter was that she didn't give a damn what he wanted; it was what she wanted that really mattered.

After several more drinks things escalated to a more physical level. It began so innocently, too innocently for two people who were well aware that tonight they would surely be having sex. He held her hand like a husband would hold his wife's hand, feeling as if he wasn't even obligated to do so. The first time their lips met it was gentle and short.

"This is going to happen... Isn't it?" He asked her in a breathless way, as if they'd been making out for the past half an hour.

She blinked as his inquisition and in a blunt way replied, "Well, yeah."

He couldn't hide the smirk that came across his face as he swept in for another kiss. This time his true nature became clear; he was fierce and yet gentle at the same time. It was then that a horrid realization came to her, this, whatever this was, felt right. Oh so incredibly right. His aggressive nature wasn't something that took long for her to get used to. It was almost as if she desired him to be rough, that she wanted to be treated more like a piece of meat than a human being. His hands were all over her, from one cavity to another and spread like wildfire all over her body. The eagerness of his manner was hardly concealed - he knew what he wanted and he got right to the point, she didn't think there would be a great deal of foreplay.

When he pulled away from her and drank in her petite form with hungry eyes she knew that this night would be like no other. Then just as suddenly as his eagerness had surfaced it was somehow suppressed. Somehow he'd managed to contain himself long enough to remove the slimming black dress that she was wearing. His hand ran up and down her thigh, this act surprised her in a way that she could not completely make out. He allowed his hand to slide up her hips and over her stomach before his hand reached it's desired location; her breast. Though he had already touched most of her body, this time felt as if it were the very first. No longer was there a thick layer of clothing over her, she was left partially naked before him. Her state of nudity almost seemed to leave her in an uncomfortable position. So when he made an attempt to remove her bra, she stopped him.

"No--"

"_No_? How can you say no after we've gone so far?"

She smirked, "You're wearing too much clothing..."

He seemed to get the hint because in a matter of seconds he was undressing; removing his shoes and socks on his own before the redhead straddled his lap. She smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, her eyes focused on the task of removing his shirt as his hands found themselves a temporary home on her hips. After his shirt was carelessly tossed aside, she shoved him to his back and with a wicked grin began to work on his belt. With one swift movement the belt was pulled off and tossed away before she began to unbutton his black dress pants. Once they were both down to a state of undergarments things began to increase in intensity and their comfort began to increase. After some foreplay and a few more drinks the pair found themselves in the nude. There was an uneasy pause, a moment when they both took in the other's state of undress.

Both seemed rather impressed by what they were seeing because it was a matter of seconds before they were kissing in a hurried and harsh manner, as if the other would disappear if they didn't move quickly. It was then that his experience began to really show through, he knew just how to touch her and just where to kiss. Her moans were hardly compressed, more or less because his all of his affections were being showered upon her neck and chest. It wasn't until his hand found itself planted between her legs that her moans grew much louder. In order to silence her, in fear that they'd probably be kicked out, his lips found hers and practically remained there as his hand moved around the smooth skin between her legs. He slipped a finger inside her only to test her readiness before he moved away from her, her breath was hitched due, in part, to the excitement of what was about to take place.

His hands slid up her legs and then between her thighs, blue eyes locking with hazel before he forced her tan legs apart. It was a sight of sore eyes when he feasted upon the view of the exposed flesh. He came down on her, kissing her before he slowly entered her; feeling her muscles clench around him ever so slightly as he gave her a feel for him. His didn't make an attempt to suppress the gasps coming from the woman's lips, in fact he wanted to hear her gasp. Her moan turned into a loud gasp as he pushed himself deep inside her, the words "oh god" slipping from her lips as she grasped onto him. When her hold seemed to loosen he allowed himself to look down at her, she was biting her lip to keep from moaning. The sight alone was enough to turn him on.

"What do you want?" He asked in a teasing manner.

She was breathless as she spoke, "I want you."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that--"

"Oh, god, I want you, Randy."

It was all she could muster and it was all he needed to hear. He moved against her, gently at first in order to ensure that he wasn't going to hurt her. In a way this only made her want him even more. He was unpredictable, he was gentle and yet at the same time he could be rough. His pace began quicken and his breath hitched itself deep in his throat just as hers did. She moved against him, almost in harmony, before she would soon lose herself in her attempts to keep up with him. The air around them was consumed by the sounds of her moans, his groans, and both of their gasps for air. Their body temperatures began to raise just as their hearts did, sweat began to seep from their pours. It was when he began to work on her neck that she found her first release of that evening. He groaned just as loudly as she had when he felt her inner walls clench around his solid member.

The pace continued onward and their sweat stricken bodies continued to move against one another in a quickening pace. His arm wrapped itself around her waist in order to allow himself to pull her closer to him. She practically lost her breath as he penetrated her in the deepest of ways and his lips continued to move across her neck in a feather-like manner. As his pace quickened even more she let out a moan that was a combination of both pleasure and pain. She'd never been so completely pleasure stricken before that night. It was the increasing pleasure and the orgasmic atmosphere that threw her over the edge. What had made that night oh so marvelous was his ability to draw her final orgasm out for what seemed like an eternity before he would allow himself to find his own release.

"Wow."

It was all she could say as she laid there, breathless as can be. He lifted his head, locking eyes with her before a sheepish grin came across his handsome features. Her muscles still clenched around him as he laid on top of her, collapsed in a heap from the complete lack of energy. Neither said any more and neither wanted to say any more. Their first night together - surely not their last - had ended just as abruptly as it had began. Little did either of them know at the time, but this would be the beginning of a complicated and complex journey. Though tomorrow she would have to walk down the aisle, she wasn't thinking of her fiancé or the consequences of her actions.

**...To Be Continued (Shortly)**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! It's been a while since I've worked on anything of this scale. I expect the next chapter to jump ahead to the future time, so this time I will be jumping over the wedding.


End file.
